kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4/Plot
Yui tells the gods she thinks club activities would help them in learning to understand the human heart and Apollon echoes his support as student council president. When asked what clubs they are interested in, Balder replies that he is interested in the tennis club, especially soft-ball tennis. On the other hand Apollon is interested in hard-ball tennis. Balder likes soft-ball tennis because it has a kind feel and it's generally played in pairs, saying that youth is about helping one another. Apollon declares that he wants to enjoy his youth too and will have a friendly rivalry with Balder. Dionysus is interested in the gardening club whereas Loki and Thor both say they will join the go home club. Yui notices Hades sitting alone at the side of the classroom and asks if there is any club he is interested in. Hades replies that he is interested in the astronomy club but will not be joining a club. He only answered because Yui asked but he does not intend to participate in group activities. When Yui talks to Thoth about Hades he asks her what she wants him to do about it. Yui says that Hades will not listen to her and Thoth tells her it's her job to find a solution. Yui returns to her room and wonders how she can get the gods to understand humans. At this rate they will not be able to graduate. Melissa tells her not to brood over it, that Hades does not mean any harm and to take her time. When she goes outside, Yui sees Hades seated on a bench and looking at the stars. When Hades gets up and walks away Yui asks where he is going and Hades replies that he is going stargazing. He dislikes associating with others but performing club activities alone is alright. Yui follows him but Hades tells her not to since nothing good will come out of it and it will bring her misfortune. She follows him anyway but just as he was about to set up the telescope it began to rain. Yui asks if it is Zeus interfering with them again but Hades says it is him because he brings misfortune. He tells Yui he is going ahead and she should find shelter and take her time going back. Hades disappears and Yui runs off searching for him. While running along the riverbank Yui loses her footing and is swept away by the swollen river. She is saved by Hades, who says that this happened because she approached him, telling her not to hurl herself at misfortune. When Yui insists it was just a coincidence Hades says she should not underestimate him. The next morning, the gods have all begun their club activities. Dionysus is watering his plants and Balder's soft-ball tennis club is immensely popular. Apollon wonders why no one is joining his hard-ball tennis club. Yui greets Hades and asks if he is going stargazing again today and if she can go with him. Hades warns her not to and to leave at once if she does not want to experience a pain worse than death. Yui insists that she wants to go because she realized how beautiful the stars are and it amide her want to learn more. Besides, rather than viewing them alone, she thinks it is more wonderful to share that feeling with another. Hades tells her to do as she wishes. Just then, Yui is hit by a stray tennis ball and Balder apologizes, saying the ball must have been drawn to her by her charm. Yui tells Balder she is fine and asks Hades if they should meet in the club room. She is hit by another stray tennis ball, this time from Apollon, who apologizes and says she can hit him in return. Following that she is soaked when Dionysus accidentally sprays her with his watering hose. Yui changes into her gym clothes and wonders if it could really be Hades's misfortune and not coincidence. She meets Thor and Loki who are having their morning practice for the go home club. The three of them bump into Apollon and Dionysus, who apologizes. Yui talks to the two Greek gods about Hades's misfortune. They tell her that since he is the ruler of the underworld, he experiences all kinds of disaster. Yui says it would be nice if he could experience something nice, not just misfortune. The two of them tell her Hades likes strawberries and daifuku. When Hades goes to the club room he sees a plate of daifuku on the table. Yui says it's a gift and Hades asks if she is trying to win her over with them. She denies it and Hades accepts the gift, since she went to the trouble of getting them. The characters for daifuku mean 'great fortune', and since the meaning is so far removed from him, Hades finds it hard to describe his feelings when he touches them. He is stunned when he sees the strawberry daifuku since it is a combination of both his favorites and eats them happily. Yui tells him she is glad he experiences more than just misfortune because he looks so happy when eating them. Hades unbuttons his shirt to show Yui the grudge of the dead in the underworld. As ruler of the underworld, he is hated by many who regret their deaths. The hatred piles up endlessly, becoming engraved on his body as a great curse. His misfortune affects not only himself, but those around him. Once again he tells Yui not to go near him, for all eternity he can never be happy. Yui talks to Melissa, who tells her she should stay away from Hades for his sake. If he experiences happiness, his misfortune will only cause him more pain. The more she associates with him the worse it will be. Yui understands that Hades is trying to take on his misfortune alone in order not to hurt anyone. He told her to stay away not as a sign of rejection, but because he is thinking what is best for her. Hades avoids others because he wants them to be happy. Hades is going stargazing again and this time Yui, Apollon, Dionysus, Balder and Tsukito all insist on tagging along. However, it begins to rain once again just as Hades is about to set up his telescope. Hades walks away but is stopped by Yui. Apollon and the other gods change into their swimsuits. They had brought the swimsuits along since they did not get to use them at the seaside school last time. Yui notices that Balder alone is not getting wet from the rain and Dionysus comments that even nature loves Balder, no one can ever hurt him. Balder smiles and says that once again his swimsuit has become useless. While the gods run off to play in the rain Yui tells Hades that even though approaching him brings them misfortune, the misfortune may not be misfortune after all. She fell into the river, but she was happy when he saved her. Even if unfortunate things occur, they are still getting closer. Even though they cannot go stargazing, everyone is having a lot of fun. If they wallow in the misfortune then nothing will change. Hades replies that until now, he has seen nothing but misfortune, but no matter what misfortune comes, there are still those who care for him. If that is not happiness, he does not know what is and he thanks her. The rain stops and Hades says as ruler of the underworld, he learned the joy of looking up at the beautiful heavens from the dark underworld and saw those glimmers of hope. Had he lived in the heavens perhaps he would not have known this joy. He tells Yui she is right and he cannot wallow in his misfortune. Meanwhile, Takeru is shown to be lying on the rooftop, also looking at the stars. Category:Anime Category:Plot